cinemafandomcom_it-20200216-history
Episodi di Hannah Montana
= Elenco episodi = Prima stagione (2006 - 2007) * Lilly e il segreto di Miley (Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?) * La passione di Oliver (Miley Get Your Gum) * Lei è una super spiona (She's a Super Sneak) * Non posso farti amare Hannah se non vuoi (I Can't Make You Love Hannah If You Don't) * Amiche e bugie (It's My Party And I'll Lie If I Want To) * Il cocco della nonna (Grandma Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up To Be Favorites) * Ahi, ahi, che regali mi fai (It's a Mannequin's World) * Il pirata Miley (Mascot Love) * Stuzzica il cane e ti ritrovi con le pulci (Ooo, Ooo, Itchy Woman) * Una tragedia...tutta da ridere (O Say Can You Remember The Words?) * Oops! Mi sono impicciata di nuovo (Oops! I Meddled Again) * Honky Tonk batticuore Rob (On the Road Again) - Terza parte dell'episodio crossover "Che vita al Grand Hotel, Hannah Montana" (That's So Suite Life of Hannah Montana). L'episodio è la conclusione degli episodi 4x11 di Raven & 2x20 di Zack e Cody al Grand Hotel. * Egocentrica, pensi che tutti guardino il tuo brufolo? (You're So Vain, You Probably Think This Zit Is About You) * Un nuovo compagno di scuola (New Kid in School) * Altro che zombie (More Than a Zombie to Me) * Guai folli, zia Dolly (Good Golly, Miss Dolly) * La perfida Luann (Torn Between Two Hannahs) * Chi usa chi? (People Who Use People) * Denaro donato, ti fa sentir sollevato (Money For Nothing, Guilt for Free) * Che debito sia (Debt It Be) * Un fidanzato impossibile (My Boyfriend's Jackson & There's Gonna Be Trouble) * Sei licenziato! (We Are Family: Now Get Me Some Water!) * Il bullo a scuola (Schooly Bully) * Sa di vendita forzata (Smells Like Teen Sellout) * Il mio lato da idolo (The Idol Side of Me) * Quando l'alce ci mette lo zampino (Bad Moose Rising) Seconda stagione (2007 - 2008) * Conosco il tuo segreto (Me And Rico Down By The School Yard) * Un' amicizia... d'acciaio (Cuffs Will Keep Us Together) * Cambiare è meglio? (You Are So Sue-Able To Me) * Cantando s'impara (Get Down Study-udy-udy) * Che è successo alla mia voce? (I Am Hannah, Hear Me Croak) * Miley e Jackson, in punizione! (You Gotta Not Fight For Your Right To Party) * Mai fidarsi di un ragazzo (My Best Friend's Boyfriend) * Nessuno batte Roxy (Take This Job And Love It) * Il ritorno di Jake 1° parte (Achy Jakey Heart (Part 1)) * Il ritorno di Jake 2° parte (Achy Jakey Heart (Part 2)) * Devo dirti la verità (Sleepwalk This Way) * È questa la vita che volevi? (When You Wish You Were The Star) * Sono abbastanza grande, papà (I Want You To Want Me To Go To Florida) * Doppio molto misto (Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting) * Serata karaoke (Song Sung Bad) * Arrivano i Jonas Brothers! (Me & Mr. Jonas & Mr. Jonas & Mr. Jonas) * Chi troppo vuole... (Don't Stop Till You Get The Phone) * La miglior nemica (That's What Friends Are For?) * Amiche... praticamente sorelle (Lilly's Mom Has Got It Goin' On) * Nemiche... amiche (I Will Always Loathe) * Occhio per occhio (Bye Bye Ball) * Il sogno di zio Earl (We Are So Sorry Uncle Earl) * Un colpo di fulmine (The Way We Almost Weren't) * Festa a sorpresa (You Didn't Say It Was Your Birthday) * La guerra dei diamanti (Hannah In The Street With Diamonds) * Anti-Hannah (Yet Another Side of Me) * Bugia diplomatica (The test of my love) * La fidanzata di Oliver Joanie B. Goode() * Appuntamento a tre (We Were In This Date Together) * No Sugar, Sugar L'episodio non venne mai trasmesso perchè, a detta di alcuni genitori, forniva informazioni inesatte sul diabete. L'episodio, riscritto e rigirato venne poi trasmesso nella terza stagione col titolo Quando il dolce lascia l'amaro in bocca Terza stagione (2008 - 2010) * L'amore è cieco (He Ain't A Hottie, He's My Brother) * Che paura il dentista! (Don't Go Breaking My Tooth) * L'esame della patente (Ready, Set, Don't Drive) * Quando io ero un ragazzo... (You Never Give Me My Money) * Mai giudicare dalle apparenze (Killing Me Softly With His Height) * Quando i desideri si avverano... (Would I Lie To You, Lilly?) * Indiana Joannie! (You Gotta Lose That Job) * La fama è fatta di compromessi (Welcome to the Bungle) * Il miglior amico di Robby (Papa's Got a Brand New Friend) * Imbrogli (Cheat It) * Jackson, lo smemorato (Knock Knock Knockin' on Jackson's Head) * Bentornata, nonna Ruthie (You Give Lunch a Bad Name) * Oliver ama Lilly? (What I Don't Like About You) * La febbre del ballo (Promma Mia) * Fidanzato in affitto (Once, Twice, Three Times Afraidy) * Jake e Traci, oggi sposi (Jake... Another Little Piece of My Heart) * Dj per caso (Miley Hurt the Feelings of the Radio Star) * Indecisione d'amore (He Could Be The One) * Il portafortuna di Hannah (Super(stitious) Girl) - Terza parte dell'episodio crossover "I maghi sul ponte di comando con Hannah Montana" (Wizards on Deck with Hannah Montana). L'episodio è la conclusione degli episodi 2x25 di I maghi di Waverly & 1x21 di Zack e Cody sul ponte di comando * ...come in quel film con Kate Hudson (I Honestly Love You (No, Not You)) * Occhio per occhio... (For (Give) a Little Bit) * La vecchia Loretta (B-B-B-Bad To The Chrome) * Quando il dolce lascia l'amaro in bocca (Uptight (Oliver's Alright)) * Il talento di Oliver (Judge Me Tender) * Buon compleanno, Lilly! (Can't Get Home To You Girl) * Una nuova sfida per Hannah (Come Fail Away) * Cercasi lavoro disperatamente (Got To Get Her Out Of My House) * Compagne di stanza (The Wheel Near My Bed (Keeps On Turnin')) * Addio Malibù? 1° parte (Miley Says Goodbye? Part 1) * Addio Malibù? 2° parte (Miley Says Goodbye? Part 2) Quarta stagione (2010 - 2011) * Casa dolce casa (Sweet Home Hannah Montana) * Hannah Montana nell'ufficio del preside (Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office) * L'appuntamento (California Screamin') * Il segreto svelato (De-Do-Do-Do, Da-Don't-Don't,Don't, Tell My Secret) * Addio, Jake (It's the End of Jake As We Know It) * Mi manchi, papà (Been Here All Along) * Il coraggio di rischiare (Love That Let's Go) * Il nuovo sound di Hannah (Hannah's Gonna Get This) * La scelta (I'll Always Remember You) * Un tuffo nei ricordi (Can You See the Real Me?) * Paure, bye bye! (Kiss It All Goodbye) * Attenti alla nonna! (I Am Mamaw, Hear Me Roar!) * Ovunque io vada (Wherever I go) = Note = Hannah Montana